The invention relates to a mounting plate for adjustably holding the supporting wall fastening part of a furniture hinge. The mounting plate consists of two mounting plate parts, which can be separated from one another and of which the lower mounting plate part, which is closer to the supporting wall, can be fastened to the supporting wall of a piece of furniture and the upper mounting plate part, which is remote from the supporting wall and adjustably holds the part of the hinge fastened to the carcass, can be connected with the lower mounting plate part by a snap-in mechanism, it being possible to hook together the front end regions of the two mounting plate parts facing the leaf of the door, and the upper mounting plate part, produced with the inverted U-shaped cross section, being constructed so that its end region within the carcass can be swiveled downward about an axis extending parallel to the swivel pin of the hinge to be attached to the upper mounting plate onto the end region of the lower mounting plate part within the carcass, its side walls, formed by the lateral U-shaped legs and canted up from the cross member wall, in each case laterally overlapping the lower mounting plate part and the snap-in mechanism having a swivel lock, which is mounted in the rear end region of the upper mounting plate part and is provided with a handle and at least one locking engagement surface and, in the swiveling position, in which the locking engagement surface or surfaces in each case grips or grip behind an assigned locking surface at the lower mounting plate part, is put under tension by a spring by swiveling the swivel lock against the tension of the spring, but nevertheless can be disengaged.
In the case of hinges held with such mounting plates at the supporting wall of the carcass of a cabinet, cupboard or wardrobe, it is possible to loosen the supporting arms of the hinges, mounted, on the other hand, at the door leaf, individually consecutively from the supporting wall or to fasten them to it without difficult manipulations being possible in that the snap-in mechanism is actuated and the hinge supporting arm then, together with the upper mounting plate part, which is connected with it, is then swiveled up or, after suspension at the lower mounting plate part, swiveled down. This is of advantage particularly for high wardrobes, for which the door leaves are fastened with more than two hinges to the carcass of a cabinet, cupboard or wardrobe, because the door leaves can then be taken down, as well as put up again by individual persons. The snap-in mechanism of the known hinge (AT 382 675 B) is formed by a swivel lock on the rear end of the upper mounting plate part, which can be swiveled about a transverse axis and is elastically pre-tensioned in a swiveling end position and at the one end of which a hook part, undergrasping the lower mounting plate part in the snapped-in position of the rear end, is formed, while its other end is taken out of the end within the carcass and forms the actuating handle of the snap-in mechanism, by means of which the hook part can be swung out of the undergrasping snap-in position against the force of a spring. This snap-in mechanism is quite efficient. However, it is structurally relatively expensive. In addition, the hinges, which can be fastened on the known mounting plate, must have a specially shaped supporting arm which, deviating from the supporting arms customary for hinges at the present time, at the end within the carcasses, does not have an open fastening slot which, during the mounting of the hinge, can be pushed onto the mounting plate below the loosened fastening screw.
On the other hand, it is an object of the invention to simplify and improve the generic mounting plate, so that it can also be used for adjustably holding normal, mass produced hinges.
Starting out from a hinge of the above-mentioned type, this objective is accomplished pursuant to the invention owing to the fact that the lower mounting plate part, in its rear end region within the carcass, has on opposite sides of its longitudinal center line in each case one projection protruding upwards in the intended locking engagement position between the side walls of the upper mounting plate part, at which in each case one of the locking surfaces is formed, that the swivel lock is mounted in the upper mounting plate part so that it can be rotated about a swivel pin lying in the intended locking engagement position by the upper and lower mounting plate parts below the locking surface of the lower mounting plate part and has shoulders, which protrude towards opposite sides and at which the locking engagement surfaces are formed, and that the spring, putting the swivel lock under tension in the locking engagement position, is supported at the upper mounting plate part on the one hand and at the swivel lock on the other. A reliable locking engagement is ensured by locking the upper mounting plate part to the lower mounting plate part at the locking surfaces by the two projections, which are spaced apart from one another, the support of the pre-tension of the spring between the upper mounting plate part and the swivel lock making it possible that the supporting arm of a hinge, which is to be fastened on the mounting plate, does not have to be adapted to the snap-in mechanism. It is thus readily possible to construct the mounting plate in such a manner, that conventional, serially produced hinges can be fastened adjustably on it. Because the swiveling pin of the swivel lock is disposed in such a manner, that it is positioned in the intended locking position beneath the engaged locking surfaces, the swivel lock, when acted upon by stresses, which act on a hinge, held in the mounting plate, in the sense of a swiveling up of the upper mounting plate part relative to the lower mounting plate part, is acted upon by compression forces as if it were a catch. Compared to the stresses on the hook part of the swivel lock by bending forces corresponding the state of the art, the swivel lock, positioned in the inventive manner, can therefore be subjected to higher stresses.
In this connection, the upper mounting plate part is preferably constructed as a part, punched or pressed out of sheet metal.
In a preferred further development of the invention, the lower mounting plate part is also constructed from a part, which is punched or pressed out of sheet metal and, in the region overlapped in the intended locking engagement position of the upper and the lower mounting plate parts by the side walls of the upper mounting plate part, has at least sectionally also an inverted U-shaped cross section with two side walls, angled from a cross member wall and formed by the legs of the U, the projections, provided with the locking surfaces, being formed by sections of the side walls of the lower mounting plate part, which lie at the end region within the carcass and are not connected by the cross member wall.
The embodiment is then advantageously such that, in the side wall sections, which are in the interior of the carcass and not connected by the cross member walls, open recesses are provided, which open out upwards ahead of the projections and in which the shoulders of the swivel lock, which protrude towards opposite sides and are provided with the locking engagement surfaces, are disposed retractably and in the intended locking engagement position. The locking engagement surfaces at the shoulders can then be disposed at the shoulders so that they are aligned with the locking surfaces of the projections. At the same time, the shoulders can be widened so that they fit accurately between the side walls of the upper mounting plate part, so that a lateral shifting of the swivel lock and thus a disengagement of the locking surfaces of the projections and of the locking engagement surfaces of the swivel lock is reliably precluded.
The locking surfaces at the outwardly protruding shoulders of the swivel lock are advisably disposed so that they extend essentially tangentially in the unlocking or swiveling direction, the complementary locking engagement surfaces, formed at the projections of the lower mounting plate part, then being constructed at the underside by lobe-like shoulders provided in the region of the free ends of the projections. By means of this arrangement of the locking surfaces and the locking engagement surfaces, it is ensured that the forces, exerted by the user on the swivel lock during an unlocking, are relatively small while, on the other hand, there is no danger that the snap-in mechanism will be released inadvertently by external impacts, for example, while fastening the door leaf in the open position.
The spring, putting the swivel lock under tension, preferably is a spiral spring under tension, which is supported, on the one hand, at an extension of the cross member wall of the upper mounting plate part pointing into the interior of the carcass and, on the other, at the side of the swivel lock facing this extension. It may be advisable to hold the opposite ends of the spiral spring in each case in a depression in the extended section of the cross member wall of the upper mounting plate part or in a depression in the swivel lock, as a result of which it is ensured that the spiral spring can not be lost.
The hooking-in connection, which is provided pursuant to the invention and enables the upper mounting plate part to be swiveled on the lower mounting plate part, is realized according to one example of the invention owing to the fact that, in the end of the lower mounting plate part within the carcass, at least one slot-like seat, which is open in the direction of the interior of the carcass, tapers conically and is rounded circularly at the rear closed end, is provided and that, in the front end region of the upper mounting plate part, a transversely extending pin, which is held in the side walls of the upper mounting plate part and can be hooked into the seat or seats of the lower mounting plate part, is provided.
In the case of a second example, the hooking-in connection is realized, on the other hand, owing to the fact that, in the end region of the lower mounting plate part within the carcass, in each case one peg-like shoulder, protruding in each case in opposite directions, is provided, the common longitudinal center line of which extends parallel to the swivel pin of a hinge, which is to be fastened on the mounting plate, and that, in the side walls of the upper mounting plate part, in each case a hook mounting, which is open at the end that is directed into the interior of the carcass in the intended locking position, and constructed circularly rounded at its front closed end, in which hook mounting the peg-like projections of the lower mounting plate part can be suspended.
It may be advantageous if the side walls of the upper mounting plate part, in the region of the hook mounting, are reinforced to counter deformations owing to the fact that, in the front end region of the upper mounting plate part, between the side walls of the latter, a transversely extending pin is provided, which is fixed in boreholes of the side walls, for example by riveting or nutation.
Finally, a refinement of the hooking-in connection between the upper mounting plate part and the lower mounting plate part is also possible according to a further modification of the invention owing to the fact that, at the end of the lower mounting plate part outside of the carcass, at least one arc-shaped shoulder is provided, which protrudes from the end outside of the carcass and, at the end of the upper mounting plate part outside of the carcass, a hooked projection is formed from an extension of the cross member wall of the upper mounting plate part. The projection or projections of the lower mounting plate part can be suspended in this hooked projection.